Shadow of Hufflepuff
by Born To Sleep
Summary: Harry Potter gets a twin brother who is not quite what he seems to be, and Senju Tobirama is not happy about it.
1. Chapter 1

**July 31st, 1980 until July, 1981:**

Senju Tobirama is not happy about being reborn. At least, this is the conclusion he comes to once he has eliminated the possibility of a) an Edo Tensei gone _really_ wrong or b) a genjutsu. Not only is the process itself highly unpleasant; now he's stuck in the body of a new-born. The decidedly helpless, weak, and half blind body of a new-born.

This is undoubtedly a huge step down even from the situation he just left behind: When he had been resurrected with Edo Tensei by that blasted Orochimaru (again) to fight in a war against Madara, at least he could do something other than bubble, eat, flail around and fill diapers.

* * *

He doesn't understand the language the people around him are speaking.

This is concerning, because in his first life, in the Shinobi Nations, there has been only one language; differences only in the dialects people were speaking. This could mean several things: He might have been reborn on the other side of the ocean, in a country no one ever knew existed. He might have been reborn in a future so far, the language changed into something to him unrecognizable. Or (and he doesn't know if this is better, or worse) this is not even his own world. Kaguyas and this Obito's ability to send other people forcefully into whole other dimensions indicates that this could be a possible scenario.

Slowly but surely he grasps the meanings of some words: 'Mum' or 'Lily' for okaa-san, 'Dad' or 'James' for otou-san. 'Harry' for the baby that lies in the crib next to him, and is the bane of his existence (and apparently his 'brother', in this life). 'Timothy' for himself - apparently his name here.

* * *

When the woman lets coloured lights fly over their crib instead of a simple crib mobile, Tobirama first assumes that she is using a form of ninjutsu.

Later, the more he observes his everyday surroundings, the more he comes to doubt this; there is simply too much of this... _magic_ , as they call it, for it to be chakra, or rather, for the man and the woman to be _using_ chakra. They would have to be powerhouses the likes of a Kage or a Jinchuuriki, in order to be able to throw chakra and ninjutsu around like that: Levitating most objects instead of carrying them or simply picking them up; using magic to _play_ with Harry and him (he still can't quite believe the sight of the flying broomstick - why a _broomstick_ of all things?); changing objects into something else; _creating_ them _out of nothing._ It is unlike anything Tobirama has seen before; using power like that so casually, for such mundane tasks.

* * *

It takes some time until Tobirama realizes that something is strange about his new body. Once his sight clears, he finally notices the way his hair and his skin are changing in colour and texture whenever he feels particularly frustrated; black strands of hair shift to everything from a dark brown to a washed out, almost white blond, a colour he sported in his first childhood. When his eyes are finally useful for seeing things further away than arm's reach, it becomes obvious that the same applies to his eyes: Only too often do they change from an almost startling green (that mirrors the eyes of the red-haired woman) to the light brown from when he was a real child, do his facial features shift to what he suspects are partly his old ones.

Strangely enough, neither the man nor the woman seem to be concerned about this, even though their son Harry doesn't show even a flicker of the same ability, all the while looking identical to his 'brother' (for most of the time, anyway).

* * *

They get visitors sometime.

Three men come by fairly regularly: Their names are Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Sirius is loud, and boisterous; he smiles, laughs and jokes the most of all of them, with James a close second. Remus is more silent, face lined, more tired than the rest; but he too smiles, and his jokes are the most witted ones. Peter is the quiet one; there is always worry etched in his face, a slightly hunted, restless look in his eyes; a look that gets stronger with every visit, while the smiles he shows are getting few and far between.

* * *

There is a war on.

Once Tobirama earns a greater understanding of the local language, it becomes obvious. The discussions with other visitors, the way the man and the woman seem to worry silently whenever Sirius, Remus or Peter say their goodbyes after each visit; new injuries they sometimes nurse the next time they come over. The red-haired woman, often standing at a cauldron and mixing tinctures of strange colour, which she hands then over to some of their visitors for free.

It also seems like they are in hiding: Any food gets brought by visitors, neither James nor Lily leave the House save for very few occasions, and until now, Harry and Tobirama have never left the property even once.

* * *

One day in the middle of summer, several colourful packages and a cake are standing on the kitchen table. At first, Tobirama is confused about Harry and he being the centre of attention even more so than usual; once he notices the emphasis on the number one and puzzles together what the man and the woman are talking about, he's conflicted. On one hand, it's nice of them to care - on the other hand, he's stuck in this Situation for a whole year already.

In the end, he decides to bear it, and smiles - he doesn't usually do this after all, and they certainly deserve a little visible appreciation of their efforts.

Their almost euphoric reaction (and Harry screeching happily) at seeing him smile for once makes Tobirama feel a bit guilty. Maybe he should do it more often.


	2. Chapter 2

**31 October 1981:**

Tobirama has seen enough snake-faced bastards to last two lifetimes. He can only look on helplessly when the man with red eyes and slitted nose and pupils steps inside the nursery, and the woman - Lily - pleads and begs for him to spare her sons (one son and one imposter) in exchange for her own life. The man, Voldemort, sneers and commands her to stand aside, to save her own life while he kills her children (or rather, her child and the man who she believes is her son). She gets slain, bloodlessly, by green lightning, and, in the end, her death is meaningless.

The same green curse Voldemort sends at Harry gets reflected back to its caster, burns the dark wizard's body and blows a hole in the house.

* * *

Tobirama awakes in the ruins of what was once his and Harry's nursery. Rain pours through the hole in the roof, and next to him Harry sniffles. On the toddlers forehead is a zigzagged cut, half-closed by clotted blood. Apart from this, the both of them are miraculously uninjured. The roof is partly collapsed; Tobirama sees a hand sticking out from under it, and a few strands of red hair. He tries to steer Harry's attention away from it.

* * *

When Tobirama sees Sirius, the man doesn't smile. He silently argues with the bigger, wild-bearded man Tobirama remembers from a few occasions in the past, and who has come earlier and swooped them up from the rubble, all the while visibly holding back tears at the sight of Lily Potter's corpse. Sirius appears when the man is about to leave the house, looking at the sight of it like his world just collapsed. They retreat into a small side street several houses away, out of sight of numerous other people who begin to arrive (too late) at the scene of destruction that was once the home of the Potters. There, his argument with the giant man comes to a sudden conclusion, when Sirius unexpectedly folds. He agrees to the man keeping Harry and 'Timothy', and taking them to 'Hogwarts' (a place Tobirama has heard of before, though it has never been clear to him where or what it is), and hands the vehicle he arrived on over to him, together with a short explanation on how to handle it (it is apparently able to fly). There is an expression in Sirius' eyes Tobirama doesn't like - it looks to much like the madness in a shinobi who has lost anything and everything, and does not focus on anything else than the mission for revenge he set himself on, something Tobirama has seen (too) often during the Clan Wars. But he can't do anything else than look back at Sirius, when the giant - Hagrid - takes them away. Not even Harry, squirming and longingly stretching his toddler arms in Sirius' direction, can sway the man from the path he seems to have set himself on.

* * *

 **1 November 1981:**

Hogwarts, it turns out, is a giant castle on a cliff above a big lake, located somewhere in the north of the country.

When they arrive shortly before sunrise, Hagrid carries them up several (moving) staircases, his way leading into a part of the castle which seems to serve as a hospital. Once there, Harry and Tobirama are examined by "Madam Pomfrey", a middle-aged witch and apparently the local version of a medic. Afterwards, they are turned over into the care of tiny, towel-clad, big-eared and wide-eyed creatures that man the castle's kitchen.

At this point, Tobirama, who, unlike Harry, has managed to stay awake so far, finally has to give in to his body's need of sleep; the last thing he remembers is the sight of the tiny creatures starting to prepare giant amounts of food, while he and Harry are tucked away in strangely convenient small beds. Then there's nothing.

He doesn't get much sleep, though, because Harry wakes up sometime around mid-morning, when the 'elvses', as they call themselves, are busy cleaning dishes and already starting preparations for lunch. And when Harry wakes up, and neither his Mum nor his Dad are there, Harry is understandably upset. Tobirama wakes up to the sounds of a crying toddler.

* * *

The elvses are giving their best, but they don't seem to be used to dealing with crying one-year-olds. An old one finally manages to calm Harry down enough to feed him some cornflakes and a few apple pieces.

* * *

At lunchtime, an old man with a long white beard enters the kitchen, and sends the elvses into a frenzy. Tobirama remembers "Headmaster Dumbledore, Sir" too from some past visits at the Potters' home, the last maybe a week and a half ago. The old wizard asks the elvses to bring Harry and Tobirama into the hospital wing again; once they have arrived, he examines the both of them with the help of a few muttered spells (some of them quite long), after having heard a report from the old elf named Wendel, who has fed them and changed their diapers earlier, and the results of her earlier examination from Madam Pomfrey. Dumbledore seems to be satisfied with the results his spells are providing, because they get send back to the kitchens.

* * *

Hagrid reappears in the evening. The elvses hand them over to him (with thorough instructions from Wendel), and Harry and Tobirama get strapped in front of Hagrid's chest with a cloth. It's already dark outside when they set out with Sirius' strange vehicle.

* * *

They arrive at their destination sometime around midnight; it is a street full of similar, near identical looking houses in a small town. It is also the only street without burning lamps. Harry has dozed off one or two hours earlier; even Tobirama has trouble keeping his eyes open. Dumbledore is already there, together with a witch Hagrid greets as "Professor McGonagall".

From what Tobirama understands of the conversation, this is the place where he and Harry are supposed to live now. He doesn't get everything though, because Dumbledore mutters a spell, and suddenly Tobirama can't keep the tiredness at bay anymore.

* * *

 **2 November 1981, in the morning:**

The woman's scream that rips Tobirama and Harry out of their sleep, could wake even the dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**November 1981 to Summer 1991:**

* * *

Dudley is spoiled. There is simply no other way to describe it. Tobirama wouldn't mind this so terribly, though, if he and Harry would get spoiled too.

Instead, the both of them sleep in a cupboard under the stairs to the upper floor.

Tobirama recalls the discussion between Petunia Dursley (and had he met her on the street, he would have never suspected any relation to Lily Potter) and her husband only too clearly. The latter wanted to send the both of them to a place called "orphanage" at first, but got persuaded otherwise by Petunia. Tobirama sometimes asks himself if this orphanage would have been the better alternative. In the end though, he can imagine worse conditions to live in; here they get at least three meals a day, fresh diapers, baths, and warm clothes, and until now they haven't been getting hit.

Still.

Sometimes, at night, when he tries to comfort Harry, who still misses his parents, Tobirama too finds himself longing after the home that got destroyed by the man with the snake-face - Voldemort.

* * *

In the first few weeks, Tobirama keeps expecting Sirius, Remus, or Peter (or all three of them) to turn up at the Dursleys doorstep. Neither of them ever comes.

* * *

Vernon and Petunia Dursley aren't fond of magic, not the tiniest bit, nor of anything else that is 'unnormal' or 'unnatural'.

Suffice to say, Tobiramas shape-shifting ability doesn't let them break out into whoops of joy – especially since it happens much too frequently for their tastes.

It takes several long, lonely nights and days in the cupboard, Harry sleeping in the guest bedroom and generally not being allowed to see Tobirama or talk to him (essentially punishment for both of them) for Tobirama to completely figure out his ability and to learn how to control it entirely – something he hasn't done in his time with James and Lily Potter, simply because in their home there was no need to do so. In the end he sticks with dark brown hair, not quite the black of James, and eyes a more brownish green than Lily's; colours which allow to explain possible future lapses of control away with some quirk of light. Keeping colours steady under emotional turmoil (something Tobirama generally supresses) is more difficult than doing the same with physical shapes - but one can never be too careful, even though no noticeable lapses occur after Harry and Tobirama have hit the (in Tobiramas case official) age of three.

The Dursleys' dislike of anything magical extends to more than just this, though. Around the time of their third birthday Harry finally asks his aunt after his parents. He and subsequently Tobirama get saddled with some story about a drunken car accident, which supposedly has left the both of them orphans, and Harry with the scar on his forehead. Tobirama knows that the Dursleys know the truth about that night (it was a subject in their discussion that fateful morning Petunia found the both of them at her threshold), and he understands why one wouldn't tell it to three-year-olds – but while they get older over the years, they also never get to hear anything nearer to the truth. As far as the Dursleys are concerned, magic doesn't exist, and their nephews should get their heads out of the clouds and start aiding with any cores that have to be done in the household that has so graciously accepted them after their parents' demise.

* * *

Mrs. Figg's cats are... odd. In his last life Tobirama would have immediately identified them as either nin-neko or cat summons, but here?

The old woman shows no sign of possessing magic, which is the only thing that stops Tobirama from assuming she is a witch. She doesn't even speak of it as a fairy tale plot device. Her house is as non-magical as it comes.

Harry finds their stays at Mrs. Figg's home to be dreadfully boring; endless pictures of and stories about long passed on cats tend to have only little to no appeal for young children. He is never really enthusiastic when the both of them or only he get send to the woman for an afternoon.

Mrs. Figg shows no special fondness of him or Harry, but Tobirama notices several things that are a bit out of place. There are always some of the offered cookies Harry and he himself like most (and Mrs. Figg never eats) in the house, even if Mrs. Figg takes them in for an afternoon on very short notice; if there is dinner or lunch time, Tobirama and Harry almost always get a hot meal; and Mrs. Figg, with only very few exceptions, always looks after them if Petunia Dursley asks her to. And she does this only for the both of them; she does not babysit any other children in the neighbourhood. Which means she doesn't do it for the money, or at least not for the money the Dursleys pay her.

* * *

Once they start school, Harry and Tobirama move into the smallest bedroom in Number 4, which, until now, has served mostly as dumpster for Dudley's broken toys. And, of course, his books. Dudley still throws a tantrum, but this time it doesn't show an effect - for once. He still gets a new remote-controlled car. It's broken after two weeks.

Tobirama suspects their new accommodation is mostly owned to their continued growth; the cupboard has become a little narrow in the last year or so.

* * *

There is no openly bullying the Potter-twins from Dudley, his friends, or anyone else. The children in Little Whinging, Surrey, learn quickly that Timothy Potter is not a good target for such behaviour, and thus, Harry isn't one either.

* * *

Tobirama has long wondered why the existence of wizards and witches, of magic, is a secret to the non-magical population, nothing more than fairy tales. When he first reads about the witch hunts, about the burnings, he starts to suspect the reasons for this.

* * *

This apparent secrecy doesn't stop the occasional witch or wizard to approach them in public, though; the first time, when a small man with violet topper bows before them in a grocery shop, Petunia Dursley, who has taken them with her for shopping, is visibly spooked. They leave the store in a hurry. Harry is just confused by the encounter, but in Tobirama it prompts the question of how the magical civil war is going right now, for the man to act so casually.

* * *

The Ripper Incident earns Tobirama a two-week stay inside the cupboard. The dog never bothers him or Harry again though, so it's worth it.

* * *

 **26 July 1991:**

The first two letters catch Tobirama by surprise. He does not manage to hold on his own long enough to read any of its content; but he can guess which people send them.

* * *

 **27 July 1991:**

When Vernon Dursley sends Dudley instead of Harry or Tobirama to get the morning post, he undoubtedly hopes to keep the Potter twins from obtaining possible new letters. The moment Dudley loudly confirms the arrival of two of them, Tobirama, followed by Harry, sprints to the door, snaps both letters out of Dudley's weak grip, and runs for the metaphorical hills.

Tobiramas suspicions about the letters' origin are confirmed as soon as he reads his own. Convincing Harry that it is worth to try and answer them is not a very difficult task; Tobirama knows his brother for almost 11 years now, and Harry usually listens to him.

Getting their letter past Vernon Dursley, who, in an unusual case of precognition, stands guard at the post office, proves to be slightly more complicated. In the end, Tobirama plays bait, and when Vernon leaves his watch point to hunt down the more visible of his nephews, Harry slips into the post office, and mails their letter. Vernon lets himself be fooled by the decoy letter Tobirama has "hidden" in one of his pockets, and thinks he has successfully prevented his blasted nephews from contacting the mysterious sender. Both Harry and Tobirama end up with house arrest though, and are locked in their room for most of the time.

* * *

 **28 July 1991:**

Only one new letter arrives the next morning, addressed for both Potters. Vernon burns it without opening. No new ones follow.

* * *

 **31 July 1991:**

The day Minerva McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid show up at the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive is a bad one for the Dursleys. Between Hagrid drawing attention from every neighbour and passersby, and McGonagall's quiet authority, Vernon Dursley has no real choice but to let them in, even though he loathes to do so. Then things get... slightly ugly.

In the end, the Dursleys get (non-magically) persuaded to let their nephews attend Hogwarts, the promise of having the Potters out of their hair for almost a whole year (without having to pay for it!), and the information that a magical education is mandatory for wizarding children (together with the unspoken threat of which means are used to enforce this) being enough to sway their opinion.

After they have realized that the Dursleys have kept any information about the wizarding world (even its existence) from their nephews, Professor McGonagall, together with occasional input from Hagrid, sits them down in their room and gives them a short overview of the state of Magical Britain, and their role in it.

Harry is not the only one slightly overwhelmed by all the revelations, but Tobirama is the first one to recover.

* * *

The incident at the Leaky Cauldron is disturbing. They get recognized basically the moment Harry and Tobirama set foot over the pubs doorstep, and in seconds they are crowded by patrons, all of whom want to shake Harry's hand.

It takes Professor McGonagall and Hagrid maybe thirty seconds to disperse the crowd, and another fifteen to lead them to the pubs' backyard.

* * *

Diagon Alley is a bit surreal, in Tobiramas opinion. The whole street with its buildings and the robed people on it looks like plucked out of a past century, with some anachronisms mixed in. And magic. Magic is everywhere.

The stores sell goods Tobirama has only heard of in fairy tales ("Dragon liver, only sixteen sickles!"). Books, animals, potion ingredients (kept in a bit too unsanitary conditions for his tastes), robes, pointed hats, animated chess pieces - Diagon Alley is nothing like the non-magical or 'muggle' society outside of the Leaky Cauldron.

The goblins at Gringotts are another surprise. They are only the second non-human sapient species Tobirama has encountered in this world, and they control the only available magical bank. Which apparently stores the money of its customers in real, personal vaults. Which you can access after the equivalent of a roller-coaster-ride. On an unrelated note, there is a surprisingly big amount of gold inside the Potter vault, especially taking the ages of James and Lily Potter into account. Tobirama will definitely have to figure out how much is in there, and how much it is worth.

Once they have gotten the money to make their purchases and Professor McGonagall acquires a mysterious object out of another vault, they are off to buy their school supplies. The local currency is a bit impractical to deal with, but Tobirama can adapt. The first thing they buy are trunks for the both of them; as Professor McGonagall explains, there is no guarantee for them to be sorted (any questions Tobirama has about that particular process get deflected) in the same Houses, so having separate luggage will only serve to make things less complicated. Professor McGonagall's no-nonsense attitude lets them finish their potion equipment and book purchases quickly (even though she silently allows them to look around quite a bit - Tobirama even manages to persuade her to let him buy some additional books about wizarding history and culture). When they're about to enter Madam Malkin's for their uniforms, Hagrid excuses himself and goes off. The question to where solves itself once they exit the store, equipped with three sets of black robes, adorned with the Hogwarts crest over the left chest, three white shirts with collars, one winter cloak and one plain, pointed, black hat: Hagrid is standing there, waiting for them with a bright smile on his face, pink umbrella in his right hand and an owl cage in his left.

Inside sits a beautiful female snow owl.

Tobirama and Harry say their (honest) thanks, and Tobirama promptly asks for a book about owl care.

* * *

Tobirama is a little unnerved by the fact that Harry's wand is a brother to Voldemorts, the wand of the man who killed the Potters, and tried to kill the both of them. For now he doesn't ask further questions though; no reason to advertise his 'unusual' clear memory about the incident.

His own ten-inch-long wand is made of cherry wood and has a core of dragon heart strings. Less flexible than usual, Ollivander says.

* * *

They get delivered back to Number 4 Privet Drive by Professor McGonagall and Hagrid. The witch levitates both trunks with the supplies inside their room, and, after a few more words to the Dursleys, she and Hagrid say their goodbyes.

* * *

That evening, Tobirama muses that this has been the most interesting (and pleasant) July 31st Harry and he have spent in the last ten years.

* * *

 **1 September 1991:**

They follow the family of redheads through the barrier at Kings Cross. The baseball cap Tobirama has stolen from Dudley successfully hides Harrys scar from any bystanders, and they get onto the train without having to deal with the whole boy-who-lived thing.

A few minutes after the train has left the station, the youngest redhead sticks his head into their compartment and asks for a seat. He introduces himself as Ron Weasley. Once the first introductionary hurdles (such as their own names) have been overcome, Harry and Ron get along fine, and Tobirama opens a book, while always having an open ear on everything Ron tells Harry about the Wizarding World.

During the train ride they meet several other students without having to set a single foot out of their compartment: There is Draco Malfoy, whose social skills are nowhere near as refined as he seems to think; his two companions Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle; Hermione Granger, a somewhat bossy girl, who seems to be attaching an extraordinary importance to schoolwork, and being a bookworm; and in her trail there is Neville Longbottom, a shy boy with a round face, who apparently has lost his toad for the second time today.

* * *

Once they arrive at Hogwarts (and it is exactly as he remembers), Tobirama gets separated from Harry and Ron when they're about to enter the small boats that are supposed to carry them over the lake. He ends up in a boat with an Irish boy called Seamus Finnigan, a black boy with the name Dean Thomas, and a boy named Justin Finch-Fletchley.

* * *

Tobirama has already read about the ghosts of the castle in Hogwarts: A History, and silently asks himself if their sudden appearance might actually be rehearsed, or really is brought about by pure chance.

Interestingly, none of the other students know about the Sorting process either.

* * *

Tobirama is not comfortable with having a speaking hat invading his mind. Not at all. And the hat is thorough; it lays bare all the memories of this and his first life. Nonetheless, Tobirama gets reassured that his secrets are safe; the hat claims to be obliged to respect the students' privacy, apart from special cases which endanger the student body, staff, school, or wizarding world. Tobirama is not sure he believes that; but he doesn't have a choice, has he?

* * *

 **When Timothy Potter gets sorted into Hufflepuff, the whole house breaks out in cheers that almost rival those of Gryffindor earlier. The other houses are clapping along (Slytherin a bit less so), but most students already discard the less important Potter twin. There's nothing special in a Hufflepuff after all.**

* * *

AN: Personally, I think that Senju Tobirama is a frankenstein-style Slytherin and Hufflepuff mix from hell, with the intellect of a Ravenclaw (creating the Hiraishin and Edo Tensei couldn't have been easy, and I'm pretty sure he could be counted as a genius anyway) and just enough Gryffindor-combined-with-Hufflepuff-traits to be a good Shinobi (the self-sacrificing thing). Since there is no extra house for that kind of person (and which normal eleven-year-old would fit in there anyway?), with Slytherin and Hufflepuff dominating, the Sorting Hat put him into Hufflepuff. Why? Because, after the trip to Diagon Alley, the book shopping and the information Tobirama got from some additional books he purchased about Voldemort and his followers, he is not too keen on ending up in the house full of Death-Eater-children, whose parents might have a grudge on his brother, and could possibly try to get 'Timothy Potter' into their grip or at least into their range for various unpleasant reasons. Also, he is a bit blunt for a Slytherin.

Seriously people, just read his wiki-page and make a list of his personality-traits. I don't know how to better describe the guy.

Wendel, an OC, is an old house elf, whose owners died of old age. Since there where no official heirs, or family members closely related enough for the bond between house elf and family to continue, Wendel was technically free. He decided to go to Hogwarts, an option his late owner (a friend of Dumbledore) suggested in a conversation with Wendel before his death, which had this exact situation as a subject.

Since normal Hogwarts elves only have experience with humans up from eleven, and Wendel has cared for the childless deceased children of his old master (one died in Grindelwald's War, and the other in a fight against some dark lord in South America), Wendel was the one tasked with looking after the Potter twins.

Edit 17 September 2017: I changed some words and added two small paragraphs with stuff I forgot to write about the first time to this chapter. Will probably happen with future chapters (and possibly the first three again) too, so be warned of additions (but probably no plot changes. Apart from Zacharias Smith, who got replaced by Justin, since it is not really clear in which year he starts Hogwarts, and I don't know what to do with him for now).

 **Edit 25 September 2017:**

 **I added one scene to chapter 1 and another to the beginning of chapter 3. Both are about something I wasn't sure I wanted to make a part of this story, but decided to write anyway. Inluding it allowed me to portray more in depth how the Dursleys handle the fact that their nephews parents' got killed by a magical terrorist (lying about it) and to answer part of the justified qestion of hellfire45.**

 **About Twisted pxl's question: SoH will stay in this format, but I have some earlier versions' chapters that are written as a normal story. They're in german, though, and I plan to write the current version in english. I _might_ write some Interlude chapters which are written in a normal story format (aka 'maybe I will translate some parts of the german version, as long as they fit in the current plot') but I'm not sure yet. As it says on my profile: I write whenever inspiration strikes (and the same applies to translating. It's surprisingly difficult sometimes).**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: A big Thank You to my two Beta-Readers for their help with the final version of this!**

 **And to my other readers: I'm back!**

 **Almost half a year later... *ahem*.**

 **Originally I wanted to have a new chapter up sometime mid-March (as some of you who have asked know), buuuuuuut - it took longer.**

 **I have more already written for Year One, but this is everything that's publishable for now.**

 **In case some people didn't see it, I made some edits to the earlier chapters - added a few scenes for one, and fixed some mistakes.**

 **I plan on getting another chapter up this month (but in case I don't manage to do that, let's pretend this was an april-joke in poor taste).**

 **Sooo... enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

There is no opportunity for Tobirama to speak with Harry after the Sorting. During the Feast, they can only exchange the occasional look, and there is no time for a quick talk when the First Years get lead into their dormitories by the prefects of their houses.

* * *

The Hufflepuff common room is a circular chamber, the furniture made of honey-coloured wood; round doors lead to the dormitories. Plants are distributed around the room, and the dominating colours of the interior are a warm yellow and a deep black.

The introduction speech the prefects give to the new First Years includes breakfast, lunch and dinner times, curfew, the meeting schedule of the official House Study Group (manned by older students who are open to questions from the lower years about particular subjects) and the schedule of laundry days.

Each year has their own two dormitories – one for boys, one for girls, all of them with attached bathrooms with several shower stalls, sinks, and separate toilets. Tobirama sleeps in a room with three other boys: Ernie McMillan, son of the pureblood McMillan family; Justin Finch-Fletchley, muggleborn, and either gifted or rich enough to get a place in Eton from what he has told during the Feast; and Wayne Hopkins, whose parents are both halfblooded.

* * *

They get their regular class schedules the next morning at breakfast (apparently students get a few days to (re-)acclimate themselves with the castle and the subjects, and therefore the regular schedule applies only from the second week onward). For the First Years, Hufflepuff has two subjects together with Gryffindor: History of Magic, and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Harry looks okay; the unease from the aftermath of the Sorting ceremony has obviously diminished. They talk shortly, and decide to meet again after lunch.

The Hogwarts Owlery is home to every owl in the castle – those that belong to the school and those that come with the students. Hedwig, as Tobirama and Harry find out when they visit her in the afternoon, has secured her own sleeping place, and appears to be quite happy where she is.

* * *

While all other ghosts (except the Bloody Baron) are nice enough, and always willing to help out some lost First Years, Peeves is an annoyance and a safety hazard. Tobirama cannot fathom how he has not already been evicted from the castle.

(He puts this and the origin of ghosts in general on his increasingly long mental list of topics to research.)

* * *

Tobirama decides after the first lessons of History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts to fall back on self-study for those particular subjects.

Quirrel and Binns are terrible teachers.

Binns is competent in regards to his chosen subject, but his teaching skills are abysmal – he doesn't even pays attention to his students (who don't pay attention to his lectures in return), he just monotonously _drones_ _on_ about Goblin rebellions and Giant Wars, and if the ghost actually addresses a student, it's _always_ with the wrong name (occasionally even with the wrong gender).

Quirrel's permanent stuttering and nervousness, the inconsistent backstory, the _persistent smell in his classroom_ – an Inuzuka would have already been sick from it – it all adds up to an almost insufferable class. And this in the only available subject whose syllabus seems to contain something like magical combat skills. It's a shame. And if the rumours about a "DADA curse" have an even slightly true core, the other six years might not be much better. No, Tobirama will have to take instruction in those particular subjects for Harry and himself in his own hands.

* * *

Potions.

Well.

Tobirama does NOT approve of Professor Snape's attitude (he has had students of his own, he knows a thing or two about teaching).

The man is a more captivating teacher than Binns (not that _that_ would be difficult), and he appears way more competent than Quirrell, but Snape's obvious dislike for teaching in general (and apparently most of his students) makes Tobirama wonder why he works in a teaching profession at all.

Severus Snape is still barely more likable than Argus Filch, the caretaker. If only because Snape doesn't threaten students with bodily harm over minor infractions (as of yet).

Mrs. Norris reminds Tobirama and Harry of Mrs. Figg's cats. The only difference, besides overall looks, is, in Harry's words, the fact that Filch's cat is "way creepier" than Mr. Tibbles and Co. could ever be.

* * *

On Friday morning, Harry and Tobirama receive a note from Hagrid, in which he invites them to visit him in his hut at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Of course they accept.

Ron comes with them; he and Harry have been inseparable the whole week now. It turns out Hagrid has a large, overly friendly boarhound with the tendency to slobber over everything and everyone he seems to be even slightly fond of.

They introduce Ron, and spend the afternoon having tea with Hagrid; unfortunately his tea pastries could be used as a bludgering weapon. Hagrid himself makes up for it though; his company is pleasant enough.

The visit itself is informative too. Tobirama catches sight of an article in the Daily Prophet about the Gringotts-Break-In; their short visit of vault 713 seems to have happened just right on time. Still, this is not their concern.

* * *

In the course of the next few weeks it becomes clear that Professor Severus Snape very obviously and very passionately does not like the Potter twins. Tobirama has no clue why, but from the second week onward it becomes clear that this circumstance is on its best way to seriously interfere with their potion grades. He is not quite sure what the best way of action is to solve this problem, though. From what he has heard from older students and from Hagrid, the man's general attitude towards students not in his House is less than stellar, and he has teached for years already.

At least the teachers that Tobirama pegged as competent in the first week confirm his first impression of them.

* * *

The Hogwarts Library is a true well of information. Tobirama spends most of his free time there, dragging Harry (and therefore Ron) with him to catch up on History of Magic and DADA. Naturally, Harry and Ron are fonder of the books about the latter subject, though even they admit grudgingly that some of the History books are more capturing than Binns' lectures.

Another frequent visitor of the library is Hermione Granger. The girl truly is a bookworm, reading trough most tomes at a speed her peers are hard-pressed to match. She often ends up accompanying them at a table while they're revising the content of the last History class on their own: neither Harry nor Ron truly follow in class, though Harry manages to at least remember the key points of the day's lecture – something Ron generally fails to do completely. The boy might be a budding chess talent, but outside of this and Quidditch he has a slight focus problem. Hermione on the other hand takes notes with an almost religious fervour.

Her bossy demeanor is sometimes annoying, but it could be worse. And the company of someone who understands the need to _actively research_ customs and past of a completely new culture (Harry's lack of curiosity wasn't unexpected, but is still disappointing) _,_ proves to be a nice change from time to time.

* * *

Once people start to notice him coming late to dinner after having spend most of his day in the library (only spending the least possible amount of time on eating his necessary share of food), some Third-Years take pity on him, and show him the entrance to the Hogwarts kitchen.

The room with its long tables, reminiscent of those above in the Great Hall, and with all the House elves scurrying around, hasn't changed much from what Tobirama can recall. From now on, whenever he returns late from the library, he makes a short trip down into the kitchens, to get his dinner.

What he learns about House Elves is - somewhat _disturbing_.

There are certain parallels to his own jutsu, Edo Tensei: Overriding the will of the person subjected to it is the second thing his own technique was about.

Of course, unlike the people which were subjected to his technique, house elves are very much alive.

And therefore born into de facto being magically bound slaves.

If Hashirama was here, he wouldn't be any happier about this than he was about Edo Tensei.

* * *

Flying lessons are for the most part enjoyable. While Broomsticks are certainly not the most dignified way of travel, the skill of being able to fly one is useful enough for Tobirama to not mind this. And flying, in on itself, is not something that can be called dull in any way, even if Tobirama does not share Harry's enthusiasm or aptitude for it; contrary to his brother he has no desire to join his House's Quidditch team. Not like he would have an opportunity to do so: Minerva McGonagall's decision to give Harry a spot on the Gryffindor-Team is highly irregular, and something Tobirama himself thinks of as more than just a little subversion of the rules; a step he would not have expected from the usually stern and strict witch.

Subsequently, Tobirama (with occasional contribution from Hermione) is the one to berate Harry on his reckless actions during the joint Slytherin/Gryffindor-Flying-lesson (and who even came up with _this_ particularly _brilliant_ match up?) at dinner, blowing off Malfoys ridiculous attempt at provoking Ron and Harry to do something stupid while doing so - a wizard duel at midnight, _of course,_ because the Slytherin student obviously intended to follow through with this, instead of, say, to anonymously inform the student-hating Mr. Filch about two curfew-breaking Gryffindor-first-years.

But really, for having grown up alongside Fred and George Weasley, Ron is surprisingly naïve at times.

* * *

Tobirama is decades ahead of his fellow Hufflepuff-first-years, and it shows. While he _is_ hiding the whole extent of his intellectual abilities during class and homework assignments, Tobirama is not inclined to put a damper on them during every conversation for the next five years – creating and feigning a new personality for infiltration missions was never a strong suit of his – and the faster people stop treating him like a clueless child, the better.

For better or worse, this means that any potential attempts of connecting to his "peers" are doomed to failure. While his social standing in Hufflepuff is better than Hermione's in Gryffindor, Tobirama is still far from being popular. If not in the library either learning with Harry and Ron or researching what often amounts to common knowledge for children raised in the Wizarding World (sometimes accompanied by Hermione Granger), he usually spends his time reading library books or doing his homework in the Hufflepuff Common room. There are no real mutual hobbies that he shares with his year-mates (barring the occasional chess-game with Ron), Quidditch doesn't capture his interest above knowing its basic rules and what facts are common knowledge even for uninterested wizards, and so interaction with his dorm-mates and house-mates in general is mostly restricted to class, a little conversation during meals, questions about homework, and topics that simply appear if one shares a room with four other boys.

Since he has never been very socially inclined, Tobirama is perfectly fine with this.

* * *

 **His fellow Hufflepuffs don't know what to think of him at first. Timothy Potter, the twin of the famous Boy-Who-Lived, is quiet, unusually calm, and very, very studious – in the latter he even surpasses Hermione Granger from Gryffindor. Heck, not even after the first week people start to joke that the Sorting Hat has made a mistake – surely someone who spends that much time on books and research belongs into Ravenclaw instead.**


End file.
